Une victoire qui n'a plus de sens
by Angelica R
Summary: [YouTube Hero Post Ep7] : Drabble. "En fin de compte, il l'avait fait, non ? Il les avait transformés en connards cyniques et sans cœur." Introspection sur le personnage de Mathieu après que Nico et William se sont barrés de la cabane.


Une victoire qui n'a plus de sens.

[YouTube Hero Post Ep7] : Drabble. "En fin de compte, il l'avait fait, non ? Il les avait transformés en connards cyniques et sans cœur." Introspection sur le personnage de Mathieu après que Nico et William se sont barrés de la cabane.

Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement ironique et aussi de foutrement douloureux qui se dégageait de toute cette situation.

L'ironie, c'est la manière dont tout a fini, et la douleur, c'est bien évidemment tout d'abord la douleur physique, celle infligée par ce connard de Nico, avec ce truc, cette sorte de barre de fer que William avait déjà essayé d'utiliser contre lui avant qu'il ne le tase.

Il grimaça, et son sourire finit par tourner en un rire affreux qui aurait horrifié toute personne qui aurait pu se trouver à proximité de l'ancien youtubeur (par chance pour Nico et William, ceux-ci s'étaient déjà enfuis, ils n'auraient donc pas à entendre ce rire de dément.)

 _Putain._

 _Putain de merde_.

Il avait _perdu_ , il s'était fait déjouer, et lui, il se _marrait_.

 _Pathétique_.

Peut-être qu'il avait vraiment viré cinglé, en fin de compte.

Ouais, il s'était planté sur toute la ligne, avait cru que ces deux abrutis ne verraient rien (enfin, il avait espéré au début que William arrête tout de suite de mettre en pratique toutes les idées stupides qu'il essayait de lui faire faire.

Sérieusement, la créatine, les pranks, les _clochards_?

Mais quel genre d'immonde abruti pourrait bien accepter de faire une chose pareille ? Apparemment, il s'était planté là aussi.), ou tout du moins, qu'ils ne soupçonneraient pas à quel point Mathieu était malade dans sa tête.

Qu'ils ne verraient pas que tout cela était en train de se transformer lentement en un jeu atrocement malsain, dont il était le maître, et qu'il aurait dû gagner, enfin, si William n'avait pas fini par comprendre à quel point tout ça était une mauvaise idée.

Il étouffa un cri de douleur, alors qu'il sentait le sang de sa blessure qui coulait toujours autant, et il maudit une nouvelle fois Nico.

Ce connard.

Ce connard de merde, qui lui, avait dit oui à tout, presque sans aucune hésitation, et Mathieu ressentit à nouveau une certaine nausée l'envahir en y repensant.

Ce connard, qui l'avait jeté dans la cage aux lions, celle des commentaires, et où il se trouvait à présent, à nouveau, comme autrefois, et il devait bien avouer que ça lui avait pas manqué.

« _Il est de retour avec SLG ! Faîte_ _s_ _du bruit s'il vous plaît pour…MATHIEU SOMMET ! »_

 _Connard. Nico, espèce de connard_.

Ce connard qui n'avait même pas daigné lui accorder un droit au suicide, qui lui avait refusé ce privilège, alors même qu'il l'avait imploré, _imploré_ , bordel de merde, pour que _ça_ _s'arrête_ , qui lui avait fait subir ce que, justement, il avait cherché à tout prix à éviter, et il tenta une nouvelle fois de se libérer de ses liens.

Ce qui se révéla, étonnement, bien plus compliqué que prévu.

Enfin, en même temps, vu qu'il était à moitié dans le coltard, ça aidait pas.

« _Merci pour_ _tout_ _tes conseils_ , qu'il lui avait dit, ce putain d'hypocrite ! »

 _Va te faire foutre connard_.

Et ouais, il avait perdu, et en même temps, pas tant que cela.

Parce qu'il les avait changés, parce que oui, maintenant, plus rien ne serait pareil pour eux.

En fin de compte, il l'avait fait, non ? Il les avait transformés en connards cyniques et sans cœur.

Enfin, Nico surtout, il espérait sincèrement que ce que lui avait dit William sous l'effet de la kétamine ne serait pas juste des paroles en l'air, qu'il le pensait sincèrement, qu'il n'avait pas dit cela juste pour lui faire plaisir, juste pour que ce putain d'enfer s'arrête.

Il avait gagné, ouais, mais à quel prix ?

Mais surtout, est-ce que cette foutue victoire valait quelque chose, est-ce qu'elle avait un _sens_ ?

Non, bien sûr que non.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils parvint enfin à se libérer, et il se dirigea vers la porte de la cabane, qu'il tenta d'ouvrir, avant de se rendre compte, à sa plus grande stupeur, que la porte était fermée à clef, et qu'il n'y avait aucune autre issue en dehors de celle-ci.

Il éclata de rire à nouveau, saluant l'ingéniosité et l'intelligence de William, comprenant que cela devait sûrement venir de lui, qui arrivait sûrement à mieux réfléchir que Nico, et ce, même en étant sous l'effet de la kétamine.

Son rire devint un rire hystérique, et il s'écroula sur le sol, tandis que son rire s'amplifiait encore, alors qu'il entendait le bruit d'une sirène d'une voiture de police, qui approchait inexorablement de la petite cabane où il était enfermé, et on croirait sans doute qu'il s'était réfugié pour échapper à la police.

Alors que c'était complètement l'inverse.

Ces connards n'avaient vraiment pas perdu de temps.

À vrai dire, à cet instant, il devait avouer qu'il ne savait même plus s'il avait vraiment envie d'en avoir quelque chose à foutre du fait qu'il allait sans doute très bientôt se faire coffrer par les flics.


End file.
